


Lost And Found

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Pinefest, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: This is the art to winjennster's fic "If You Get Lost, You Can Always Be Found".Castiel gets thrown out of the bunker, but when he's lost all hope, he's taken in by an Amish couple. Aided by Charlie, Dean sets out to find Cas, but even if he does, will Cas even want to come back?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Get Lost, You Can Always Be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023173) by [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster). 



> I really enjoyed Jenn's story, especially that Cas isn't immediately all for coming back to Dean - rightly so, I think, after what Dean did. It's great to see Dean's reaction and the two of them working through it.

 

There were so many good scenes to choose from, but I was immediately taken with the visuals of the beehives on the hill, with autumn colours all around. I also wanted to do the scene where Cas sends Dean away on the porch, but in the end I kind of mixed the two scenes - artistic license lol 

Thankfully Jenn was very understanding ^^

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/157845137813/lost-and-found)


End file.
